Basic Human Needs
by CIF-lover
Summary: Curiosity gets the best of even the most steadfast ninja as someone spies on the most intimate interactions found on the Bounty. With couples' private lives on display for this mystery peeping Tom, no one is safe from their scrutiny. Not even a sick Cole is safe from the perversion. Yaoi, non detailed hetero and what ever ends up going on.
1. Chapter 1

Basic Human Needs Chapter One

It was only natural to start with them. They were the two most blatant with their affections. It was, after all, the most easily accepted arrangement of the lot. Tonight, like many before, was a display on just how new the pair was. Though said with hushed voices, if one listened closely, they could hear the bitter tones of frustration directed from one to the other and back again.

"I said no! I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

The couple's lips met again and the boy's hands moved to cup his love's face in an attempt to keep his word. It did not exactly seem fair that her own hands grazed across his chest to roam his muscles but his own were banished from the feminine mounds on her body. None said a word on the matter though and the two's kiss continued to escalate, eliciting quiet moans and small gasps from either set of lips until strong hands dipped down again seemingly of their own accord.

Nya pushed her boyfriend away with a groan. "I said stop it Jay. I swear, sometimes I think all you like about me is my body." She stood, crossing her arms to cover her breasts protectively.

Jay hopped up too, beseeching the girl. "That's not true. I love you. I just can't help myself sometimes. You're just so hot."

"So that's it isn't it?" The girl snapped. "I'm hot. That's all there is to this. I can't believe you. You just wanted someone to fool around with and I just so happened to be the only girl around. Goodnight Jay."

The blue ninja cut into her path to block the only exit. "Nya please!" He begged. "I love you I swear it. I won't do it again, I promise. Just please, don't go."

The samurai's dark eyes broke away from her boyfriend's clearly exasperated with the love she'd assumed was a ruse. "Come on Jay. I'm sure you can find some other pair of tits to squeeze just leave mine and me alone. I don't want a guy who just wants me for my body. I want some one who actually... Actually cares for me." The last bit came out a bit broken but still she refused to look at the man she'd given so much to.

Jay was drawn forward by Nya's words and her teary tone. He grasped her face carefully and angled her face to gaze upward into his. For a moment he didn't speak, just searching for something in the girl's eyes that no one was sure even he knew was there.

When he spoke, it was a barely audible whisper but the words were heard. "I'm sorry Nya. I really am. I love you. I love you as Kai's sister and as Samurai X and as my girlfriend but I love you more as my friend. I'll be heartbroken if you break up with me but I don't know what I'll do if you're this mad at me. I couldn't bear not watching those corny shows with you or missing out on Kai bashing. I just don't know what I'd do-" A soft pair of lips cut off Jay's rant and Nya's arms wrapped around the boy's neck for better access. When she finally released him, there was a light blush spread across her cheeks and she still seemed unable to look directly at her love. Jay just sighed as he ran his fingers through the girl's cropped hair. "If you still want to kiss, you can always tie up my hands." He suggested making the girl smirk.

Fianally, her dark eyes met his lighter ones though hers slipped shut contently as she reached up to graze her lips against his once more. They parted just breaths apart and she mumbled an embarrassed reply with her eyes still closed. "I don't think that's necessary. I trust you just don't go for my panties and if my body's not... Just don't... Please don't..." She looked down again, ashamed.

Jay sniffed and shook his head before ducking down into her line of sight. "You're beautiful Nya, every bit of you. If it makes you feel better, let's call it a night. For us, there'll always be a tommorow. Okay?" He straightened and her gaze followed his face eagerly as she nodded with a smile on her face again already.

They kissed once more before both slipping through the door to the recreation area on their way back to their rooms. Nya paused in her trek bringing Jay up short. "What's wrong Nya?" He inquired.

The dark haired girl pointed to the wall at about stomach level and they both stared at a tiny beam of light through a small crack in the wall barely big enough to peek through. "Looks like we forgot to turn off the light again." She pointed out.

"I'll get it." Jay offered, returning to the other room to flip the switch before returning quietly in the shadows. "Nya?" He questioned in a whisper.

Her shadowed form straightened in the darkness. "I was just thinking- Someone could have been spying on us this whole time. They weren't, of course, the floor and walls are cool but it's a thought."

"Gotta be more careful." He resolved and the two parted ways to each return to their sleeping quarters.

The second pair was a little less orthodox. Much of what they had stemmed from desire, curiosity, and a lust for what was thoguht of as taboo. They were a spectacle. Two bodies clashing mostly for the sexual satisfaction they could spark within themselves and eachother. No words of love were ever really professed between this couple though some tender kisses and caresses were not so out of place they stood out in a passionate embrace.

All the others were supposed to be out. Zane wandered off to spend time with his avian kin, Jay and Nya were off kindling their relationship, and Cole and Sensei Wu had gone off with the dragons to see a so called expert on the beasts to learn a bit more about each ninjas' steed.

That left the pair alone. Playful green eyes had a devious glint to them as a slender finger quirked, beckoning the other over to the practice mats for a little play wrestling. The spikey haired brunet was quick to obey his lover as he stalked closer to the other stressing a self assured swagger for the younger ninja. The couple circled eachother in a dance not foreign to their relationship. The older boy lunged, knocking over his green clad mate only to be kicked up flipping forward onto his back for the blond to atempt pinning the boy dressed in red.  
The green ninja was still somewhat lithe even after being transformed into an adult so the firey brunet easily turned the tables on his young friend and pinned the boy down with his legs. "Nice move Lloyd but you seem to have under estimated my strength again."

The blond shrugged helplessly on the mat with a smile. "Drat, you got me again. Guess that means that I'll just have to succumb to your lessons." The boy hissed out trying to be seductive.

Kai just rolled his eyes at his lover's antics and glanced at the clock on the wall of the training area. "Seems like we have time for some play. We've earned it anyway. Got any requests Llyod?" The red ninja asked before occupying his mouth with nibbling on the other boy's ear.

The blond moaned with half lidded eyes. "Let's just do it Kai. I at least want you once before the others get back." Lloyd emphasizdd his words by rolling his hips up to grind their groins together provocativly.

Kai dipped his head down in front of the other's teasingly, propping it up by leaning on the mat beside the young boy's head. "You know the drill. You gotta say it. Prove you can have this."

The recently aged boy blushed beneath his more experienced friend but the words came out easily as though they were well practiced. "I want you to fuck me Kai. I want your cock so far up my ass my dad will feel it."

Kai jerked up into a sitting position on the boy looking disgusted. "That's it. Lord Garmadon will now and forever be our safety word cause there is no way I can screw you while thinking of him."

Lloyd chuckled. "I thought Uncle Wu was the word. We're demoting him now?"

The red ninja glared down at his lover. "Whatever. Either way, you killed the mood." Kai moved to dismount the other warrior but Lloyd threw him off kilter and brought his elder back to the mat, pinning his lover more deteminedly this time.

The blond pressed his lips to his slightly chapped lover's in a small display of sweet affection before diving back down once more to give devoring his partner starting with his mouth a chance. When they parted both boy's lips were reddened by bites that must have taken place in their intimate battle but that did not stop Llyod from nipping playfully at Kai's neck before moving a red robe out of the way to suck on the older boy's shoulder.

Kai moved his newly released hands to the slender hips atop his own to slowly rock against his lover. "Okay, you got me. It's on." Lloyd shifted to look down on his lover who just brought his head up to meet the younger boy's by way of response. Mouths opened to battle in a lewd display making their hips clash against eachother to express the need in their war of the bodies. Both busied their hands with divesting Lloyd of his clothes when a small shuffling noise broke through they spell of their lust to knock dully on their honed ninja senses.

Lloyd lept up in an instant, trying to right himself though no amount of straightening his clothes could erase the bulge in his pants. "Who could be back this early?" He questioned his lover. "You think someone boarded the ship?"

As Kai pulled open the door to the empty hall, he shook his head. "Dunno what it was but it's gone now. Let's check out the rest of the ship just to be safe but I think it was just the draft. This thing is pretty old."

Lloyd nodded rubbing his arms a bit. "Yeah. It is pretty chilly out here. It was probably nothing but we can poke around a bit then head over to our room to finish this." Kai chuckled making Lloyd pout. "What?" The young ninja demanded.

"You said you were getting cold already. You are so getting used to my body heat man." Lloyd smacked his friend on the arm as the other continued to laugh. It was not like the temperatures on this ship were notorious for being stable.

Zane just couldn't help himself even though his friend was sick. Sensei Wu had instructed the ice ninja to keep an eye on his brother but the nindroid sincerely doubted this was what the man had in mind. Two hours had elapsed since the others had left to handle an emergency in Ninjago. And two hours had passed where one blue eye stayed trained on the peacefully sleeping form of his brother through the peep hole he had carved into the wall seperating their sleeping quarters from the main hall. Only now had Cole begun to stir with a raspy bout of coughing.

The black ninja sat up until the fit had passed then sank against the wall to gingerly sip at the cool glass of water Zane had left for him. Cole eyed the tea Sensei Wu had left for him warily before sighing and gulping down the rest of that too. The dark haired boy looked tired as he closed his eyes to rest sitting against the wall for a bit. Zane stirred with the intention of retrieving another drink of water for his brother but Cole's eyes opening once more made his movements stall.

Cole's dark eyes travelled downward, their brows furrowing a bit in annoyance. The earth ninja threw the sheet off of his body to glare at his crotch or more specifically, at the piece of flesh standing proudly up from it forming a tent in the ill boy's sleep pants. Cole sighed as though the last thing he wanted to deal with was what the other ninjas referred to as 'morning wood'. Either way, the reserved boy relented, slipping off his garments to expose his swollen erect penis.

"What the hell was I even dreaming about?" The earth ninja inquired of no one in particular in the thick voice wrought by his days of being sick. "Should I take care of it? I really don't want to take a cold shower. Aw to hell with worrying about them coming in, I'm not putting up with this shit." With a new resolve, Cole fisted his cock to lazily pump at it's length. He moved his other hand down to fondle his balls as his dark eyes slipped shut.

A small cough jerked his chest making his hand movements still momentarily before he began again. He mumble to himself, too quietly for even Zane's accute hearing to understand. All the android really picked up was bits and pieces through the pleasured moans of his friend. "Yes... Handle it... Prove..." The black ninja coughed again before his eyebrows creased and he redoubled his efforts on his erection.

Cole would let his fingers play a bit over the darkened head of his penis just as he did with his balls. The earth ninja moaned again and his eyes cracked open just a bit. He smirked in a sort of taunting way swivling his head to dimly regard his roomates' beds. "You guys shouldn't be watching shit like this but-" cough, cough, cough, "I guess I'll let this slide. I suppose someone has to show you how to do this shit at some point."

The ill ninja coughed some more, emphasizing how shallow his breathing had become as he pleasured himself. "Fuck." The boy tensed with his face scrunched up as his dick lept to release the seed that had been building up inside of his lower regions. Cole cleared his throat as he came down from his sated state and divested his body of semen with his sleep pants before tossing them to the floor without a care and curling up with his blanket to cough a bit more before sleep finally reclaimed his body.

The spell finally broke on Zane as his brother's breathing evened out once more and the android stood to refresh Cole's beverages and do the laundry. Once finished with his chores, the ice ninja sank down onto his bed and rubbed at his crotch deciding that the rough movement was not at all pleasant. He still could not understand what drove his brothers to touch that organ in such a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Basic human needs part two.

The black hood came down to expose Cole's flushed face so the tired ninja could bring yet another bottle of water to his face to drain the contents at record speeds. The rest of the team just watched as large gulps left water to slosh out of the container uncaptured to roll down the boy's neck bobbing on his overactive adam's apple. Cole breathed heavily as he rid the bottle of its last vestiges of cool liquid. Brought back down to normalcy, the leader regarded his friends with a bit of a frown. "Something wrong guys?"

Lloyd responded with slightly wide eyes "Dude! I wonder if I can do that?" The youngest ninja mused excitedly. The others just glanced at him bewildered by how the nearly grown man still retained his childish mind regardless of the potion's magic.

Cole tossed his water bottle away and readied himself for another go at sparring but the ninjas' sensei forestalled the black haired boy with a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should call this training session short. You may no longer be ill but you don't seem to be up to your normal strength. Zane, would you prepare some cleansing tea for your brother while I have a talk with the others about the body's limitations?"

"Yes sensei." The white ninja bowed out of the dojo respectfully to do the elder's bidding as the human boys all winced thinking of the disgusting concoction used as medicine on this ship.

"I really don't feel more tea is necessary Sensei." Cole announced with a frown. "I really am feeling much better, just a little tired is all. I should be training as normal."

The bearded man nodded sagely to his student's words. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Tea is unlikely to help your condition any longer."

Cole let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you agree. So I should uh- go get Zane?" The earth nina moved to pursue his friend but was stopped by his master blocking his path.

"You said no one needs to drink the tea sensei." Jay pointed out. "Shouldn't we, ya know, stop Zane from making any more of it... Ever again." He added beneath his breath though the other boy's caught it and chuckled a bit.

Wu shook his head. "I will drink the tea." He decided, putting the younger males at ease though they still appeared puzzled at their teacher's actions. "There is something I wished to discuss wih you boys though."

Kai glanced at his fellows before pointing out, "Shouldn't we wait for Zane to get back?"

Wu shook his head. "No, Zane is actually what I wished to speak with you about. When Lloyd aged so quickly in so short a time, I assumed he would make the ideal companion for our electronic friend. Though Lloyd was a faster learner and much more eager than I had anticipated. I'm afraid the lot of you have left your brother behind in the dust."

Lloyd blushed, "I haven't been learning that fast. The others still take me down nine times out of ten and Zane isn't the exception." The blond boy admitted.

"I was not referring to your training. I was referring to your progression through life. It seems there are just some things I cannot teach you boys and I was hoping one of you might volunteer to help explain some things to your brother. My methods fell short in this lesson no matter how I remember being a young man."

The young ninja were confused through most of their sensei's explanation but as more was revealed they began to understand. They left the dojo with Cole proclaiming he would drink the damned tea and gathered in the kitchen to ponder the older man's words as Cole and Zane settled down to drink the tea the nindroid had made. Jay crouched next to the wall that joined the eating area with the hallway and groped along the panelling there.

Zane leaned over for a better look at the blue ninja asking, "Jay, what are you doing?"

The boy in question straightened like a bolt of lightning in his shock. "Oh uh. I was just looking for any holes that might have been... Made... Here..." He stated awkwardly.

"There is a small one on the other side." The android pointed out much to the others' astonishment. They had not expected their friend to be so cavelier about his habits even if he had not precisely confirmed their sensei's words. Jay moved to the other side of the door and smoothed his hand over the wall there. "Lower and to the left," Zane directed helpfully and Jay found the hole and stuck his finger in it as though to convince himself it was really there.

Lloyd stared with wide horrified eyes. "So it's true then. Oh my God, I can't believe this."

"What is the matter Lloyd?" Zane questioned innocently making the youngest ninja blush with a pained expression on his face.

Jay shook off the white ninja's inquiry with one of his own. "Where did you even learn about that sort of stuff Lloyd? It's not like you are really our age-"

Cole cut in. "Everyone has needs Jay and not all of us are as guilty as you are with Nya. Lloyd's probably just been experimenting which is perfectly normal for guys our age so calm down."

Zane's brows creased as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm not doing it. Cole should have to do it, he's the leader."

Cole took a sip of his tea and grimaced. "Jay should do it, he's the experienced one."

Kai shot a glare at his auborn haired friend. "Jay better not be that experienced! Not with my sister."

The blue ninja threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I haven't even gotten to second base yet." Jay whined.

"Well you better not try." Kai threatened.

Cole stood and pushed the pair apart. "Come on guys. We've gotta figure out what we're going to do." He pointed out.

"Do about what?" Zane inquired again. The other's looked to eachother for support or maybe answers but eventually they just settled for asking Zane for his help in plugging up all the holes in the walls.

* * *

Lloyd pressed his face into Kai's back nervously. "I don't want to do this. What if they laugh at me or if I don't like what everyone else likes?"

Kai turned to face his lover, remembering just how young the boy really was and feeling a pang of guilt for all he had done to the kid. "Look, if anyone says anything, I'll take care of them. Just try to enjoy yourself, I'm sure you'll like what me and Jay picked anyway. Just relax and have fun. It's just five guys doing what guys do."

Lloyd was unconvinced. "So it's normal for friends to watch porn together?" The younger boy hazarded.

Kai shot him an uneasy smile. "Yeah. Just think of it as another part of our training." He assured the younger. Lloyd nodded and leant up to steal a kiss from his lover for reassurance before the pair joined Cole and Jay in the rec room.

Cole was bundled up in a blanket claiming to be cold while Jay fiddled with the T.V. to set up the system for their boys' night in. "Wu said he'll keep Nya busy until tomorrow night and gave us a number to call in case if anything goes wrong." Kai announced to the others who mostly just nodded, absorbing the information.

Lloyd looked alarmed. "Goes wrong? What's gonna go wrong?"

Kai patted the boy's back and pushed him down on the sofa next to the bundled up Cole reassuring the young ninja. "Nothing's going to go wrong. We just don't know how Zane's going to react cause he's not really like us. He all but shut down when he found out he was an android. We just want to make sure he's back to normal before we bring Nya back home."

"Nindroid," Jay corrected halfheartedly from his position on the floor.

Cole gave the green ninja a tight smile and shifted to make more room between them. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Lloyd. You can leave right now if you really want to but it's kinda gonna be like when Jay or Kai jack off in the middle of the night. No one's gonna touch you or mess with you. We're just going to watch this together and show Zane what masturbating is supposed to be like then go our seperate ways. You don't even have to touch youreslf if it makes you uncomfortable. This is just so Zane can see it up close so we don't have to give the densest material in the universe the sex talk."

Kai scoffed. "Like you don't jack off Mr. High and Mighty. Sensei said Zane's watched us all in the throws of passion so don't act all innocent bro." Lloyd chuckled and his lover sat on his other side resting his arms nonchalantly on the back of the sofa. "And no peeking either you queers. Let's keep this as professional as possible." Kai chided.

"Kai?" Zane called from out in the hallway.

"We're in here!" Jay responded drawing the white ninja into the room. Jay grabbed the remote and shoved Zane onto the sofa before closing him in on the other side. "Want to watch a movie?"

The ice ninja looked puzzled and tried to get up but was pulled back down by fire and lightning. "Sensei Wu and Nya are missing. We must find them." The nindroid insisted.

Jay put his hand on the other's chest as he assured the white ninja the others were fine. "I spoke to Sensei. Him and Nya will be back tomorrow. They just had some errands to run. Don't worry about it. Let's just watch a movie to pass the time okay? This is one of my old favorites."

"Is it really?" Lloyd asked curiosly.

Cole shook his head and pushed the blanket to the floor slowly. "I don't think Jay's even seen porn before." The black ninja laughed.

"Have you watched porn before?" The blond boy asked.

The black haired boy shrugged. "Never had the chance." He admitted easily.

The younger boy turned to his lover who shrugged with a small shake of his head and suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut when the nindroid finally agreed to watch the movie and Jay clicked the television on.

The image on the screen made Jay instantly fumble the remote.

"Oh my God! What is that?"

"Is that what sex looks like?"

"Is that thing an alien!?"

"Turn it off. Turn it off!"

"Turn off the fucking T.V. Jay!"

"I'm trying. I'm trying!" The blue ninja finally fished the controller from the floor and turned off the tape, slouching back onto the couch when he was done. "Alright guys, let's all agree right now to never do this again." Jay suggested.

"No arguments here." Kai agreed as Cole fished the blanket from the floor to envelope himself and Lloyd in for safety.

Zane glanced at all of his brothers in confusion before shrugging. "I don't know what this was but I'll agree if it makes you feel better." The white ninja stood but Kai grabbed him by his pants making the older blond turn to regard the fire ninja. "Are we not finished here?" He questioned.

Kai groaned. "I'll fucking do it!" He sat the android back down and turned to him intently. "Look, watching people have sex and stuff is creepy man. You gotta keep your weird fantasies in your head and leave the rest of us out of it. Just jack it in private to whatever goes on in that head of yours and we'll be all good."

Zane blinked, bewildered, and frowned. "Jack what Kai?" His blue eyes glanced over the others' flushed faces.

Kai groaned and buried his face in the green ninja's chest. Lloyd patted his lover's head addressing the nindroid. "He's talking about touching yourself like down there."

"Sexually," Cole clarified from further down on the piece of furniture.

"Oh I know all about sex. I've seen it."

Everyone turned to Jay at the nindroid's words who immediately denied his words. "I never had sex with Nya, I swear!"

Zane looked puzzled. "I never said you did, Jay."

Cole leaned over Lloyd with a bewildered expression. "Jay and Kai?!" He gaped.

Kai gripped his hair putting his reddened face in between his knees. "No. I had sex with Lloyd."

"What?!" Jay yelled.

Cole got up, scooted Lloyd over, and took the spot between the red and green ninja. "I'm just gonna sit right here. You what now?" He waved off Jay's freaking out expression.

Kai looked over at his leader with guilt in his brown eyes. "When Lloyd got older, he had some... Let's call them 'growing pains' and I helped him out. We just kind of went from there."

"You're gay?" Cole asked, not looking at any of the other boys.

Jay scoffed. "That's not the issue here. Lloyd's still technically a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not gonna stop sleeping with Kai. I-I like him." The green ninja confessed.

"Damn." Cole cursed, standing. "You do whatever you want." He conceded, eyes darting from the floor to ninjas, to the wall, to another ninja, to the door where he finally made his way to.

Jay looked at the two lovers and sighed. "I guess Sensei knows so whatever makes you guys happy... I'm gonna go get a beer." With that, the lightning ninja departed.

Zane smiled at the pair. "Did you still want to watch the movie?"

"No!"

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

Cole gave it his all, throwing his whole body into every punch and kick just how he was trained not to when sparring. His body burned with the exertion but he refused to let his training flag. Instead, the earth ninja merely shed his sweaty shirt and continued hammering down on the training mannequin. This was what he was born to do. Fighting was what his body was made for.

He kept at it for hours, denying thirst even as his sweat dripped onto the practice mats and denying his exhaustion even when his attacks missed the stationary dummy more than hit it. He panted, unsure of whether the heat overtaking his body was his fever coming back or from the workout. After a high kick routine, his legs gave out, dropping him unsuspectingly to the floor.

The earth ninja lay there, face to the mats for a long while before he finally flopped over onto his back. This was his destiny. Nothing else along the way really mattered. As long as Kai did not hurt Lloyd then they were doing their job in protecting the green ninja. As long as this didn't hurt the team dynamic then it was fine. Cole convinced himself that as long as everyone did their job, he did not care what else filled their free time, while staring at the ceiling boards. He did not know how long he had laid there on the floor but he felt better when he made peace with himself. He felt renewed when he decided he just wanted his friends to be happy. He felt like it was finally time to get some sleep.

* * *

"Yes Sensei. Thank you Sensei." Zane hung up the phone in the kitchen and turned to Jay and Kai. "He asked us to call when we sort everything out and to watch over Lloyd. He is still asleep?"

"Yeah... Look guys, I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't realize how pissed you guys would be. I just saw him and I liked him. I didn't think about what I was doing or how wrong it was. I can resist my gay urges, I swear. I won't touch anyone anymore. I just don't want Cole to be mad at me."

"Fuck Cole. I've never seen him act this way. If he doesn't like it, he'll just have to deal." Jay stated matter of factly. "We should check on Lloyd, it's almost ten." The three made their way through the Bounty talking quietly so they would not rouse any slumbering ninjas.

"Lloyd was up late last night." Zane observed.

"Yeah, crying mostly." Kai agreed morosely.

Jay nudged him. "He must have kicked you out of his bed four times last night." He said playfully. "Don't worry about it Kai. It'll all work out." He opened the door to the ninja's shared room expecting to see Lloyd fast asleep but not anticipating the sight of Cole sitting up on his black sheeted bed staring at the boy.

Kai froze up a moment but regained himself quickly and stalked quietly up to their leader. "I'm sorry if I offend you but I can't change how I feel and I never would have touched Lloyd if he didn't want it." He whispered obstinately.

Cole waved his words off as though he was barely listening. "I know you didn't. He said he likes you and Lloyd's never exactly been a pushover. I trust your judgement, the both of you." He said in hushed tones.

"Well- what did you say?" Kai asked, bewildered by the other boy's attitude. He had been so ready for a fight nothing short of one seemdd possible anymore.

Cole turned his tired eyes towards his comrades and gave them a small smile. "You have my blessing Kai. I hope the two of you are very happy together."

"Thanks man," Kai grunted out awkwardly.

Lloyd rolled over to glare at the older ninja. "Are you two almost finished? I'm trying to sleep here." The green clad boy fussed.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Jay mocked playfully.

"Uh- four AM?" The boy guessed sarcastically.

The red and blue ninja chuckled before Kai hopped into his lover's bed. "Close, it's ten and time to get up and eat some breakfast."

"Whatever." Lloyd mumbled, slipping away from the brunet as quickly as possible. Kai frowned at being abandoned so quickly but Jay just shrugged and gave his friend a reassuring smile. The other four followed the green ninja's lead which brought them to the kitchen, ending with them arguing over which breakfast cereal was the best.

It almost seemed like a normal morning for the group too quickly. The dark circles under Cole's eyes were easily dismissable since the boy often missed out on sleep. Lloyd's sluggish wit was common if the boy did not get quite enough sleep. And though Kai was just a bit jumpy but that was how he was when Nya was captured so it wasn't all that strange.

Lloyd shoved his spoon in his mouth before brandishing his box of choice claiming, "Oh yeah, well Cap'n Crunch out ranks all your suckers so you can just suck it!"

Cole groaned a bit. "As I've said before, Count Chocula just needs to bite all your guys and make them his marshmellow minions to win."

Kai grabbed the box next to his meal and held it up above the table like some sort of deity. "Well my parrot will just fly by and crap on all of your dudes' heads."

Jay knocked the box from the red ninja's grasp eliciting a whine from the boy before correcting him. "You're eating fruit loops you nut. That's Toucan Sam, he's a toucan, not a parrot."

"Still beats you're guy. Ooh follow the rainbow!" Kai mocked dancing around with his newly retrieved box, much to the other's amusment.

Zane frowned at his mascotless box of Cheerios declaring. "I do not see what any of this has to do with the nutritional value of the food."

Lloyd sighed. "You wouldn't. We need to get some Rice Krispies up in this joint. Snap, Crackle, and Pop would run these streets."

"No doubt." Jay grinned.

Zane looked from one to the other finding no answers. "But we are on a flying ship. There are no streets." He pointed out.

Cole, now finished eating, set to washing his bowl and putting up his cereal box while responding to the white ninja's confusion. "Not literally. It's a figure of speech."

"I see." Zane acknowledged as he and Jay followed the earth ninja's lead in cleaning their own dishes.

Lloyd leaned over to watch as Cole passed his bowl to the tall android so they could be stored away safely in the top cabinet. Kai raised an eyebrow at his lover's odd behavoir but said nothing until Jay turned back to the table to chastize the red and green ninja. "You two still aren't finished? I kind of expect the kid to eat slow but I expect more from the human vacuum cleaner."

Kai puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and shot a couple of Fruit Loops at the blue ninja's head. "Leave me alone, this is just my second bowl." Lloyd shook his head with a chuckle, slurping down the rsst of his milk.

Zane grabbed the remaining boxes of cereal, reading them both. "The recommended serving size is less than one of our bowls." He pointed out making Jay and Cole smile. Lloyd handed his now clean bowl to Cole who instantly passed it on to the other blond to be put up. Lloyd smiled making the other ninja give the dopey boy a wide berth.

After breakfast, the boys headed back to their room. Cole flopped back onto his bed sighing something about sleep. Jay and Zane headed off to the showers and as soon as Cole's breathing levelled out, Lloyd nudged his older partner excitedly. Kai turned to the blond, puzzled about why the green ninja would decide to elbow him when they were in the middle of changing their shirts. "What the hell man?" Kai asked.

Lloyd shushed him and stared at Cole for a moment before determining the other was still asleep. "Isn't it exciting? I didn't notice before but did you see how they were acting? Zane smiling at him and all."

"Zane's a friendly guy, he's almost always smiling."

"Cole handing over the bowls to him like it's normal to be spied on while you're jacking off by your friends."

"Cole's kind of short. It's just easier to make Zane put things up in the top cabinets. What are you getting at? They're just acting normal."

"Cole always tries to explain stuff to Zane and despite having absolutely no skill, Zane is still trying to teach Cole how to cook."

"So? They're friends..."

"They like eachother!" Lloyd concluded.

Kai shook his head. "Dude. I think you being evil for a while messed with your head. Those are just things normal friends do together." Even as he spoke, he did not sound so sure anymore.

"At least if they did, everyone could have someone." Lloyd grinned, watching the other boy slip on his shoes. "Cole and Zane, Jay and Nya... Me and... You..." The boy's green eyes darted away from the other ninja and he quickly stood. "Just a thought. It'd be pretty cool." He mused and quickly retreated from the room before the brunet could respond.

Kai finished with his shoe and collapsed back onto his bed. "That would be something Lloyd." He said quietly though the other was probably far gone by now. Why did he keep doing that? Kai chuckled. "Cole and Zane. That'd be something. Put the most emotionless guy on the team with the robot. What could possibly go wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cole flopped onto his back. His muscles were tense and restless from pretending to be asleep as his friends changed. It was not as though he hadn't thought of that himself. With everyone else taken, all that was left was him and Zane. When he met Sensei Wu, Cole had not thought about how little time ninja had to meet that special someone. Cole merely knew that being here and fufilling his destiny was what he was meant to do. His chances at love were about the same here as anywhere else he decided. His conclusion, he had about a zero point zero chance in all of Ninjago to find someone to love. He may as well end up with an android made specifically to be a ninja, the only thing Cole really felt he was good at.

He could hear muffled voices from the hall. Kai and Jay, unless he missed his guess. He closed his eyes, trying to rest though his body denied his willing it to sleep. "Mshirll ecane ouffa um soos. Cole imf dying nym feep." The obscured voice sounded like Kai's. Why was Kai talking about him dying?

Cole rolled off of his bunk easily into a crouching position and silently stalked towards the makeshift patch in the wall covering the peep hole. Jay's response was much clearer from this vantage point. "Like I said, who cares about Cole? If you and the kid are happy then he will just have to deal with it. No one was asking for his permission anyway, I certainly don't remember having to run my relationship with Nya by him first. Why should you and Lloyd be any different?"

"I still hope he wasn't bluffing. I don't want things to get weird between us." Kai confessed quietly.

Jay cackled. "Dude things are already weird. I can't see how things can get much weirder. A nindroid watched you plow your ten year old boyfriend and we are supposed to teach him about sex cause it's been a century since Sensei got laid. What part of that isn't weird?"

"Well I- just go put some clothes on before Cole freaks out about you going around in your birthday suit." Kai retorted playfully like he normally would.

The earth ninja stumbled away from the wall in a panic just as the door opened to expose him in an awkward position to the dripping team nindroid. "Cole? What are you doing?" Zane inquired looking puzzled and surprised to see the darker featured boy.

Jay peeked past the blond while the black haired boy was still trying to regain his balance from when his limbs had temporarily turned dumb. The lightning ninja smirked, "Either he's trying to communicate with his dad in his native language or Cole might be under Serpentine control again." He sniggered.

Cole threw both of his arms up into the air, blurting out the first excuse that came to mind. "No- I was just stretching. My limbs were too sore to fall asleep." The leader hazarded, hoping the two boys wearing nothing more than towels would buy into the excuse.

Jay pushed past Zane and made his way to his dresser. "Whatever man. We're just here to put some clothes on unless that offends you." The blue loving ninja dropped his towel with a cocky sway of the hips that made Cole gawk at the boy's strange antics. Jay peeked at the black clad boy over his shoulder and smirked before making a show of picking out what clothes he was going to wear. "Nope, can't wear these shorts, someone might get scared of them."

"Why would someone be afraid of clothing?" Zane asked innocently and Cole grimaced after turning to see the nindroid toweling his body dry. Even if the blond boy was an android, it was still a full sight to see. His creator was very thorough in his designs.

Jay spun around to face Cole in all of his naked glory. "I don't know, Zane. What do you think Cole? Why would a couple of gay guys offend someone?" The blue ninja questioned his friend with a malicous tinge to his voice.

Cole kept his dark eyes on the piercing green ones of his brother. He vaguely knew that the auburn headed boy's hands propped on his hips made a perfect arrow down to the man's pride and joy. Near black orbs in a sea of white stayed far above the equator though.

It was an unspoken rule for a long time between the brothers that some things were not to be made a big deal of. Male nudity was one of those things. Even accidental touches in more intimate areas were ignored due to the boys' constant close proximity. They sparred together, ate together, changed together, showered together, watched TV together, and sometimes even bunked together if the need arose. If one's hand brushed against another's thigh then it was considered a calculated risk associated with their tight quarters. Likewise, seeing eachother naked was not an uncommon happenstance.

But now Cole was having trouble facing his straight as a board friend that had established the rules with him. After nearly a month of bumping into eachother in exhaustion, the two had silently agreed not to mention how strange it was that they would occasionally lean on eachother for support. Since Zane had such peculiar mannerisms, it had been just Cole and Jay against the android at first but soon they accepted the blond into their pact through a nonexistent initiation. After that, acting like Kai and Lloyd were the weird ones for thinking watching sports with another dude's thigh rubbing against their own was a disgusting prospect eventually brought them all into the understanding. But now, Cole could not bear the thought of either accidentally or purposefully checking out his brother's junk.

When the black ninja never gave an answer, his opposite spoke with his bewildered blue eyes widening. "Homosexuality makes you uncomfortable./?" The statement was lost somewhere in a strange limbo between an accusation and a question. Ashamed charcoal eyes flicked back over to the android who had arleady donned his underwear and a white T-shirt but had stopped somewhere in the middle of putting on his pants. It was odd seeing such a methodical person frozen in the process of putting on pants. One leg was securely enveloped within a tube of severely bleached blue jean fabric while the other was hovering over the opening to the other leg of the pants. Zane was crouched in such a way that Cole would have believed it if Wu told him it was a ninjitsu position the android had picked up before the Sensei could introduce it to the other ninja.

Zane was a reassuring sight to the ninja leader. Seeing the android mostly dressed gave the earth endowed boy enough ground to steady himself. He closed his dark eyes with his newfound control and took a slow calming breath. "I am not uncomfortable with gays. I said before, I am fine with Kai and Lloyd as long as it does not get in the way of the green ninja's safety." Dark chocolate eyes locked with unreal icy blue ones.

The android's face was stoic and calculating. At one point, Cole might have been unnerved by Zane's unemotional tendancies but now the rocky ninja knew his friend was just storing, sorting, and figuring the new infortmation with whatever else he had gathering dust in his mind. The black clad boy was so thoroughly distracted by his blond brother that he did not even notice the other ninja in the room sneaking up behind him, naked. "Gotchya!" Jay cried out next to an ear almost completely hidden in locks of black hair. "Does this make you uncomfortable Mr. Stony Face?" Cole figured the rambunctious young man was referring to having wet naked arms wrapped around his shoulders and an equally unclothed body pressed against his back without warning.

Cole figured he was right to answer the question first with an indignant squawk. The surprised grunt showed every bit how he was feeling: surprised, annoyed, and a little disturbed by the other's actions. "Jay!" The earth ninja fussed at the lightning.

Jay's hold was strong enough that even the stronger ninja could not break out of it. Cole could feel the junk yard brat nuzzling the back of his neck to add to his discomfort as the unclothed boy proclaimed, "Aw, I'm just showin' how much I love ya bro. Hold still, I'm almost finished."

"Finished what!?" The leader of the ninja barked in a panic.

In his frenzied state Cole did not notice Zane's approach until it was too late and the android's arms were wrapped around him entraping him as surely as Jay's and ensuring his fate to remain in their hold until the other two released him. "I love you too. I am glad we all have eachother as a family." The blond announced and the black haired boy could feel his other friend stifling chuckles against the nape of his neck.

"But couldn't you have at least put your pants on first?" Cole spluttered noting that the white ninja had shuffled over with his jeans around his ankles. Jay shook with what the dark haired boy would describe as maniacal laughter. "Oh shut it Jay, you started this." Despite how unlikely his escape was, the black ninja still pushed against his captors' arms.

"What in spinjutsu is going on here?" Cole craned his head around the nindroid to stare pleadingly at Lloyd who was safely stationed in the doorway, away from the lovefest taking place midroom. The green ninja was shaking a bit with suppressed laughter while simultaneously appearing shocked and hesitant to approach the cluster. "You know what? I don't think I want to know."

Jay swayed the whole group for emphasis, calling out. "We just love eachother SO much!" Cole was a captive participant to the rocking, unable to alter it in any noticable way. He did however shift his weight accordingly to balance out the group so they did have any unfortunate mishaps. Too bad Zane did not get the memo that Jay was insane because soon the trio went toppling over onto the partially dressed white ninja. "Wah-" Apparently the concept that this could have possibly been a bad idea was lost on the lightning powered boy.

Cole promptly bucked Jay off of his back, leaving the auburn haired boy to flop onto the ground as naked as the day he was born. The black ninja jumped away from Zane as if touching him had burned leaving the older blond to peer up at his short friend questioningly. The black haired ninja cleared his throat with a blush, "Never do that again." He ordered precisely. The was not much dignity to be had after an episode like that but he soaked up every bit he could before trudging out the door and past the youngster into the hall.

The other three glanced at each other before they busted into laughter. Their guffaws chased the black haired boy almost all the way to the deck of the vessel where he found the only ninja unaccounted for. "Couldn't sleep?" Kai startled his leader from his thoughts with the unexpected question.

Cole actually jerked in suprise making Kai arch a brow in bemusement. The black haired ninja calmed his features hoping his distressed expression might take hiw blush with it when it parted from his face. No such luck. "N-uh. No, I was having trouble with the noise and um..." What did he tell the others earlier when they caught him eavesdropping? "Stretching!" That was it.

Kai's face scrunched up like he really could smelly the fishiness of his friend's story. "You couldn't sleep because of stretching noises?"

Cole face palmed. He could not have actually said that. He winced at his stupidity. He really needed to get a grip or this would be grade school all over again. He was the calm and level headed earth ninja for cripe's sake. "The noise was keeping me up so I got up to stretch then the others- Nevermind. I just couldn't sleep."

"So you were awake when me and Lloyd were changing our clothes?" The fiery boy filled in the gaps.

Nearly black eyes met a hazel hued gaze. When had Cole lost his control? He blamed Jay. Yeah, Jay was the cause of all evil on the ship, along with Lloyd, Kai, and Zane. They were all the reason Cole couldn't keep his cool. All of them and their- He halted that line of thought deliberately in favor of squaring off with the red ninja. "Yes." He confessed calmly as though it was no fault of his that the other two had assumed he was slumbering.

Kai nodded as the word sunk in and his mind processed the information. His hazel eyes were not exactly focused on Cole as the boy thought. Kai never really was the best of them at multitasking. His words came out stilted and choppy at first. "You- heard- us talking." The hazel lenses crept back up to focus on their leader's eyes. There was that self assured clarity present that Kai was so good at. "So, is it true?" He asked making the black clad boy furrow his brow confusedly. "Do you like Zane?" Kai clarified.

Cole did not know what to say. In all of his pondering of the situation, he had not really thought of it like that. Did he like the mechanical boy? Cole had merely sulked about the fact that he was the last one picked for the game, not that he didn't want to play it with Zane. There was only one person the black ninja had entertained romantic thoughts about since he left home. He had never really considered how he felt about Zane. If they did not favor each other then why even bother with pursuing a romantic relationship? He could just put off his love life a bit longer. If he and Zane did not like each other then nothing would change for them.

"Of course not. As the leader I must be impartial to all of you to better direct you in battle."

"Oh can it with the good leader talk." Kai snarled. "Liking someone has nothing to do with ninjaing."

"You've been spending too much time with Jay." Cole observed the other's special use of verbs. "Look I- I've got a girl back at home." He lied. He finally had all of his skills functioning again, stoic face, even voice, and a steady gaze. Kai never really stood a chance against Cole if he decided to fib. Well, not unless if the fire ninja decided to call him out on his lie.

"Oh. Cool! Hey, we can all do like a triple date thing. Man it must be ages since you got to see her. We should go visit!" Kai said enthusiastically. How was it that such excited words made Cole feel such intense dread? Oh yeah, because he lied like an idiot and now he had to find a way out of this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

After Zane called Sensei Wu, assuring the man that it was okay for the old spinjutsu master and the resident samurai to return to their aerial home, the two returned with less than an hour's hesitation. First, Nya swung onto the deck from the rickety rope ladder they used to board and disembark from the ship. The dark-haired girl settled her bags with a small tight smile aimed at her brother before her eyes lit up at the sight of her beloved boyfriend. By the time Wu made it onto the airborne planks, the young woman had rushed across the deck to throw her arms around Jay in an embrace he eagerly returned.

Kai rolled his eyes at the gesture and the sensei gave his fiery pupil a knowing smile. "Things did not go exactly as planned I take it." The man guessed while wisely stroking his time whitened beard. Kai responded with a huff as he hefted his sister's bags onto his strong shoulders. His eyes were locked on the scene of Jay rocking his little sister back and forth in an endearing embrace. "She doesn't know, if you're wondering. I thought it would be best if you chose to tell them yourself. Though it doesn't seem like that is what happened."

Kai's head snapped back to the elderly man so fast he should have gotten whiplash but the grayed man just gave Kai another omniscient look. Something within the fire ninja shifted into unease. It had not really occurred to him that their sensei knew he'd had sex with the youngest member of their team. He had not even begun to worry about what his lover's uncle might think of their arrangement. Sure, Kai had batted the idea around when they first started this fling about how everyone might react when they found out, but when Sensei Wu exposed Zane's perverted pass time, the brunet had not considered the fact that his sensei probably knew that he was screwing his nephew. Now those dark eyes set into a time weathered face should have had the younger ninja panicking and heading for the hills, apologizing for the secrecy at the very least, but somehow Kai felt more at peace. Wu had known without their telling him. Sure, Kai would have preferred telling the man himself with Lloyd by his side but obviously the spinjutsu master was not put off by their relationship. Sensei Wu had given them their space and for that Kai was grateful.

Kai confided a small smile with his master. "No, it didn't go how I wanted either. I wanted to get to tell everyone myself but I guess I waited too long." The fire ninja's brown eyes drifted back to the happy couple across the deck. There was only one person left to tell. Kai knew Nya would support him. She may be shocked and a little rattled but he and Nya always had each other's backs. A small amount of peace crept into his core making him feel lighter even with her bags strung all over his body.

Not one to miss a beat or the chance to dispense unscheduled lessons, Wu bid Kai goodbye with his not so mysterious lesson embedded in his parting words. "Sometimes matters placed out of our control still have a way of working themselves out." The student studied his sensei's retreating figure reminded of how the man forced them to grow not only as ninja but as people as well. He wondered if the man thought of him and Lloyd as things somehow working themselves out. The thought just made Kai ponder what the problem could have been if the two ninja together was the solution.

Lloyd dipped his spoon into his second pudding cup of the day before the sun even had a chance to think about reaching its zenith. The boy reveled in the creamy taste as the treat slid from the spoon to its final resting place. A quiet chuckle broke through the green ninja's reverie and his bewildered eyes darted to take in his travel haggard uncle. "Uncle Wu! How was Ninjago? What did you and Nya do in the city?"

"We went sight seeing mostly. Visited the museum and took the time to visit some old friends of mine. Nya and I had a very nice time back among other people again but it is good to be back." Lloyd could relate. Living out of a flying ship and seeing mostly the same six people day in and day out could get pretty stale. Lloyd was sure it must have been nice getting out and about if only for a couple of days.

The boy popped his spoon back into his mouth only to look down despairingly into the empty pudding container. It felt like he did not even eat anything at all as far as his body was concerned. He suppressed a sigh and trudged over to the cabinet mumbling to himself, "Wonder what's for lunch. I sure hope Cole's not cooking." He spotted a box of crackers and pulled them from the shelf without thought.

Uncle Wu was studying him as the young man plopped back down at the table and started pulling the disks from their packaging and munching them down by the mouthful. "Wun sumf?" The boy offered holding the box angled towards his elder. The man just shook his head with a smile. Lloyd crunched a couple more crackers to avoid feeling awkward for just staring at his uncle. Though he would blame his parents at every chance for it, the blond boy knew his terrible relationship with his family was probably somehow his own fault. He was never quite sure what to say or do around his uncle. The man had taken him in as a bad child and took care of him without question, something not even his parents would do. Now, Lloyd was the legendary green ninja, still mooching off of his elderly kin while coming up with ways to take down his own father.

It was bizarre, for once having the desire to not upset or disappoint someone. He had of course played some pranks on Uncle Wu and the ninja when he was still a kid but now that he was older, Lloyd decided it was time to grow up and stop being such a punk. The fate of all of Ninjago depended on him now but he had no idea how to act if he was not trying to be a bad boy. It was different with his uncle than anyone else though. With everyone his age being cocky and defensive seemed to fit. He was the green ninja but he still had a lot to prove to come into his own so he needed to remind them that he was their equal. But with Uncle Wu he was just the nephew from the evil side of the family. Lloyd knew that they would take care of him. They had to keep the green ninja safe but Uncle Wu took him in before he knew that he was the hero of prophecy. The whole situation just flabbergasted the boy.

Sensei Wu was never one to be oblivious though. "Is something on your mind Lloyd?" It sounded less like a question than the young man thought it probably should. Then again, Uncle Wu usually had some inexplicable insight into everyone else's minds. It was not really all that surprising that the man could tell someone was trouble just by the way they snacked on crackers.

Lloyd let his hand fall away from his face. "Uh no? I'm just hungry, you know?" Clear green eyes averted from the elder's wrinkled face though he could still feel his uncle's heavy gaze peering into his core. There was a moment of quiet between the two and all that could be heard from the kitchen was a faint shushing noise that echoed through the ship as it flew and the muffled voices of the other passengers in the rec room down the hall.

The young man shifted uneasily in his chair though he somehow got the impression that his uncle was as much at ease as at any other time. "You're body needs more nutrients as it grows. You also expend a quite a bit of energy training. It makes sense that you might eat more." There went another explanation from Sensei Wu without Lloyd asking.

The idea bounced around his mind like an echo reverberating through a canyon and the blond nodded. "I guess. I always thought it was just pregnant chicks who had weird cravings. I almost thought that I-" Green eyes widened as the boy caught himself and checked his uncle's face to make sure he did not slip up and say that he was worried Kai might have gotten him pregnant. They had been going at it for weeks now and the time spent with the fire ninja seemed like a blur so Lloyd could not actually remember how long he had been eating absurd amounts. He had never seen a pregnant man before but he was not sure he ever saw another pair of gay guys either. goosebumps spread across his skin with the cold's light touch tracing its fingers along his body. If he was pregnant he was going to kill Kai and then just die of embarrassment. Yeah, that was good plan.

Uncle Wu arched an eyebrow as though he could read Lloyd's panicked thoughts but his words betrayed his ignorance. "Thought you were what?" The man asked with concern staining his caring voice. "If you have any concerns about your health please let me know. There could be many unknown side effects from the tomorrow tea."

Lloyd frowned, feeling a bit guilty about deceiving his closest relative. "Na, it's probably just the training and stuff." He really hoped getting pregnant was not a side effect from sex with Kai.

After an odd hodge podge of a random assortment of ingredients Jay somehow managed to make a passible meal from, Cole set off to clear the table, Zane left to monitor and further plot the Destiny's Bounty's course, Jay and Nya crept off to snuggle in front of the T.V., and Sensei Wu excused himself to retire for the night leaving Kai and Lloyd a bit of alone time in their room. Kai closed the door quietly after the two complementary ninja and took off his shirt to wedge under the door wishing, not for the first time, that the door had a real lock. The younger teen took one wide-eyed look at the gesture and his lover's bare chest before blushing and turning around quickly to roll himself up in the green sheets on his bed.

Kai pursed his lips. Why was Lloyd being so cold suddenly? The blacksmith trudged over to his junior and laid a hand on the boy's side feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. He lowered his lips next to an ear hidden in soft blond locks and whispered, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He rubbed the other in attempt to convince his young friend. "Please say something." He whined when the blond did not immediately answer.

Lloyd turned to him with his face scrunched up in an adorable pout that Kai tried not to imagine on a too recently younger face. Shimmering emeralds burrowed into Kai's nerves and made him regret pestering the other for the sake of his own safety. Lloyd groaned, "No I just- got a lot on my plate. With training and stuff..." As his words broke off so did his rather intense gaze.

Kai shook his head with a disbelieving chuckle. "I'm your teacher Lloyd. You've been doing fine with training, better than ever. Try again."

Clear green orbs snapped back to Kai with venom coursing through them and their master. "Just drop it okay? I'm fine. Okay?" Lloyd questioned irrately. Kai responded by tracing a line across the boy's lightly developed abs. The green ninja's training really was coming along and the proof could be seen or, even better, felt in his newly formed firm muscles. The fire ninja just could not help how his fingers followed a perfect dip all the way down into the other's armpit. Lloyd lurched with uncontrollable laughter when his lover's hands danced across his sensitive skin. The teenager gasped pleas earnestly. "Stop! Stop! I can't- Kai!"

Playful brown eyes twinkled as the fiery teen mercifully stilled his movements and pinned his lover with a steady grip around the slim boy's waist. "I'll say you're fine." He murmured huskily in his friend's ear.

Lloyd giggled and looked up to his elder through his thick blond lashes charmingly. "Seriously? 'I'll say you're fine'?" He mocked.

"Shut up." Kai mumbled into the soft lips of the boy beneath him smiling a bit to ruin any chance of pretending to be annoyed. He moved his hand upward on his lover's body making the green clad man stiffen until he skipped over any ticklish parts to cup the back of the boy's head.  
Kai lapped at Lloyd's lips and the other responded immediately, tilting his head just right to deepen the kiss to something more passionate. Not a moment or breath was spared as the older boy pressed his mate firmly into the bed and plunged his tongue into the other's mouth teasingly in a vague imitation of what he really wanted to do to the boy.

Lloyd gave a brief distracted moan before pulling away with a wince. Kai did not mind. He just moved on to nip at the corded muscle at the junction of the blond's neck and shoulder before sucking gently on the tender skin there. He could feel the man pinned beneath him swallow thickly as hands greedily smoothed over his naked chest. "S'not fair," He declared breathily as the brunet moved to tackle a location further up on his neck. "You cheat." He accused.

Kai sat up with a disheveled and bewildered look. "How so?" He inquired with his head askew just slightly and his rough hands daringly exploring the hilly terrain beneath his lover's shirt, pushing the offending garment ever closer to the point of no return. Shirts were overrated anyhow. Lloyd certainly did not need one.

The green-eyed teenager was not entirely impressed by the other boy though and settled for glaring and crossing his arms, trapping the warm hands in the territory just beneath his pecs. "You just do." The boy pouted making Kai smirk. He had to admit there was only one word to describe Lloyd pouting with kiss reddened lips, his hair sticking out in every which way on a crooked pillow, and an innocent blush dusted across his cheeks. Cute. Lloyd was definitely cute. Kai did not say that though. Lloyd would definitely let him have it then.

Instead, Kai leant down to recapture those adorable pouty lips but froze when a loud abrupt skidding noise invaded the room. The red ninja nearly fell on his ass stumbling from the bed and any provocative position he might have been caught in. He flopped backwards onto whatever bed he happened to land on and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible while Lloyd finished straightening up his own appearance by hastily running his slender fingers through his silky hair.

All the while, Cole growled and groaned about the door being stuck. "What the-? Urgh! I swear, if Jay's been leaving his shit around again, I'll throttle him with it." The black ninja methodically worked the door open a crack before ripping the shirt from beneath it. "Damn it Kai!" The angry boy froze as he glanced up to catch a view of the room's occupants. He stared with his dark calculating eyes of a leader with the shirt clutched firmly against his chest. "Nevermind," he grumbled, lowering his gaze and the clothing to drop onto Kai's dresser.

Nearly black eyes rose to quickly scrutinize one boy then the other before closing briefly as Cole gave a shake of his head probably to dispel the memory of catching the two making out. "Sorry, I should go." The earth warrior apologized and turned on his heel to exit.

"No!" Lloyd practically shouted making both boys turn to him in surprise. "It's fine. You don't have to go. Who knows when the other's 'll be back anyway?" Kai frowned, realizing that the boy was still trying to avoid him for some reason.

Cole gave an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders before passing by Kai with an arched brow on the way to his own bunk. "Right." He acknowledged awkwardly.

Lloyd wrapped himself in his sheets, probably to hide any evidence of their earlier activities. His darkened green irises were trained on the powerful earth ninja as he leaned against the wall to sit more comfortably. "So, Cole, how's it going?" The young ninja inquired awkwardly.

The black-haired boy looked from one to the other and back again. "You know, I could still leave. It's not that big of a deal." He reasoned politely.

Kai denied him with a forced smile. "It's alright. The moment's passed anyway." Cole nodded with a slight frown. Kai could not blame the older teen for wanting to escape. He would probably try to run too in the same circumstances.

"So, how are things going with Zane?" The blond asked excitedly.

Cole looked aghast for a moment before regaining his composure. "How would I know?" Came his defensive reply.

Kai cut in to dissolve the misunderstanding before the pair managed to make something worse out of the situation than it already was. "Cole doesn't like Zane. They're just friends. That's it."

Cole nodded absently and Lloyd frowned, already prepared to make it into an argument. "Why not? Zane's a good dude. He's tall and-"

"Not everyone is interested in boys Lloyd," Kai interjected.

"Ohhhh. Right. Er, well you know ninja sure are getting popular in the city. There might even be some girls in Dareth's classes." Lloyd pointed out regaining his excitement as he spoke.

Cole opened his mouth to respond but Kai was faster. "Cole's already got a girl back home." He explained. The earth ninja made a face drawing the other brown eyes boy's attention but the oddity was gone so quickly he had to wonder whether he had imagined the twitch.

Lloyd did not seem to notice. "Oh really? What's her name? What's she like?" Kai had to wonder if maybe Lloyd should have been born a girl. Then again, the kid always was nosy and pushy, so him wanting to know everything was not exactly out of the ordinary.

The door opened again to admit the white ninja and Cole ignored the green to greet his older friend. "Hey Zane. What's happening?"

The nindroid looked puzzled. "Well Jay and Nya are watching the television and sensei is resting. Everyone else is here. Why do you ask?" It still tickled the blacksmith how clueless his robotic friend could be at times.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "He just asks because he doesn't want to talk about his ugly girlfriend. He's obviously ashamed of her. I mean, why else hasn't he brought her up before?" Kai shook his head a bit, trying to get his friend's attention but Lloyd did not seem to notice. "I bet she's fat. She is, isn't she?"

Cole perked up. "No she's not fat. She's really pretty too. Her name's McKaila actually." He said matter of factly making Lloyd deflate a bit in the process.

"McKaila," Zane repeated emotionlessly. It sounded just like any other thing to Kai's ears but he could not help but wonder now if the nindroid favored Cole like Lloyd believed. "Why haven't you talked about her before? What is she like?" Kai felt a sinking feeling at those words. Zane did not look upset but he was a weird guy. What if he did like Cole?

The black ninja did not look concerned. "Oh she's great. I just- miss her. We've been friends for forever. It's weird being away from her for so long."

"Aw we should go visit her!" Everyone turned to Jay who was standing in the doorway partially hanging from the molding. "Who is she again?"

Zane smiled good-naturedly. "McKaila's Cole's girlfriend!" He said excitedly. For some reason, even though the white ninja seemed perfectly fine, Kai just couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea. Unfortunately, he did not have anything more than a hunch to support his suspicions.

* * *

Man I love reviews. They can just provide that extra little shove to finish a chapter sometimes. By the way, I do not do the whole male pregnancy thing so do not worry. It would not even make sense in this story seeing as the guys are mostly human with no overly bizarre magic or science involved. No, I have enough fun torturing the ninja without adding babies into the picture. Also, sorry for the lack of dividers in this story. They do not seem to work well on my tablet and since my computer died, I have no choice at the moment.


End file.
